Talk:Crazy Diamond/@comment-28977069-20160709155149/@comment-28977069-20160710121816
Well, CD's absolute, insurmountable limit to what things its temporal reversal ability can affect besides itself and its user would be immaterial objects, like 'death' and 'space-time continuum' I would say, as in Jojo universe, death isn't just the body expiring, but also the soul leaving for the after-life. CD can revert the state of the body to how it was before the person is dead, like with Josuke's grandfather, but it can't pull a soul back because it's immaterial. With that logic, the 'reversing the flow of time' that I theorized CD is capable of doing is just CD using his power to affect the WHOLE physical world, not directly affecting time itself, but by proxy of its ability to affect the temporal state of things that are material. And speaking about its Developmental Potential, Star Platinum, after it went from having no blatant ability besides its strength, speed and precision to being capable of stopping time, only went down two ranks, from A to C, meaning, there are things that it can do that Jotaro hasn't figured out. What other ways could the ability be used when what it can already do is already very powerful on its own? Not to mention how DIO's The World, even with the same Time Stop power, had the rank of B in Developmental Potential instead of C before DIO died. If Time Stop is all there is to it about The World's power, why is its DP higher than Part 6's Star Platinum? As long as it's not turned to E, it means that a Stand's full potential has not been unleashed yet, and who knows? If my theory were true and Josuke found out about its reverse-time aspect, then maybe the rank will go down to E, meaning it has reached its full potential. And funny you mentioned the theory that Josuke was actually the same stranger with pompadour hair who saved him and whom he ended up idolizing, because I have another theory about that also, which is connected to my previous one. I think, since Part 4 ended up not having the time-travel shenanigans that some said Araki planned but ended up scrapping, he's an older Josuke, after the events of Part 4 and during the last events of Part 6, when Made in Heaven was speeding up time and he, having discovered the 'reverse the flow of time' aspect of his Stand, tried to undo the damage, but failed spectacularly despite his attempts as the original universe fell apart and he somehow ended up so far in the past. What he wore was not a school uniform, but something close to it, as Josuke's sheer idolization of the stranger compelled him to continue to dress like him, even as he became older. In the anime, the stranger was shown to be bloodied and slumping, as if he had been wounded by something. Maybe the exertion of using CD's ability repeatedly so many times to restore the world considerably hurt and weakened him, and after recognizing where and when he was transported, he, because of his inherent kindness that compelled him to help, did what made him look and behave the way he was in Part 4 in the first place and in the process, making him realize who he became at that moment: the pompadour-haired stranger, who turned out to be his own future self saving his past self before he, his future/older self, succumbed to death by exhaustion, dying alone in the blizzard, with his death only recorded amongst the statistical number of other victims of said blizzard, a 'John Doe', not even reported by his own name in the news despite what he tried to do before he ended up stuck in the past, making his final act in his life the catalyst that solidified his own characterization for Part 4 which no one would ever know about, and creating a sad and heart-breaking stable time loop. Still, that is just my headcanon. What do you think?